Mark Walters
Mark Walters is an American actor who plays the role of Mark Torrance in the 2016 operatic version of The Shining. Biography Opera News describes Mark Walters as “a force to be reckoned with.” He is currently being lauded for his performances throughout the United States in the title role of Rigoletto, Germont in La traviata, and Renato in Un ballo in maschera. For his performance in La forza del destino, The Chicago Sun Times commended his “vocal fury.” Walters is now foraying into richer, more dramatic roles including: Der fliegende Holländer, Jochanaan in Salome, and Iago in Otello. He also recently debuted the role of Scarpia in Tosca as well as Pizarro in Fidelio and continues to perform Rigoletto and Germont in La traviata. This season Walters makes a company debut as Scarpia in Tosca with Minnesota Opera and also returns for its world premiere of The Shining as Mark Torrance. He also makes company debuts as Don Giovanni with Opera Santa Barbara and as Germont in La traviata with the Finger Lakes Opera. He returns as Scarpia in Tosca with Sarasota Opera, Sharpless in Madama Butterfly to Florentine Opera, and as Marcello in La bohème to Opera Coeur d’Alene. In concert he will be heard in the Milnes Voice Gala Honors James Morris, in the Baritones on the Bayou with Opera Louisiane, as Elijah with the Pensacola Choral Society and in a gala concert for the Canterbury Festival, UK. Walters returns to Seattle Opera in a role to be announced the following season. Recent engagements include the title role of Rigoletto with Florida Grand Opera and the Orlando Philharmonic, the title role in Don Giovanni with Seattle Opera; Germont in La traviata with Arizona Opera and Florentine Opera; Don Pizarro in Fidelio with Kentucky Opera and Opera Omaha; Marcello in La bohème with Florida Grand Opera; Zurga in Les pêcheurs de perles with Opera Carolina; Renato in Un ballo in maschera with Opera Tampa; Valentin in Faust and Enrico in Lucia di Lammermoor with Arizona Opera; a production of Peter Grimes with Canadian Opera Company; Jack Rance in La fanciulla del West with Mobile Opera and his debut with the Spoleto Festival USA in John Adams’ El niño. Career highlights include the world premiere of Rappahannock County by American composer Ricky Ian Gordon recorded on the Naxos label. His European debut as Germont in La traviata with Den Nye Opera, Norway and his Asian debut as Don Giovanni in Osaka, Japan. He also portrayed the Reverend Olin Blitch in a special 50th anniversary production of Susannah, personally overseen by Carlisle Floyd. Walters' oratorio work includes his Carnegie Hall debut in Orff’s Carmina burana and Fauré’s Requiem conducted by John Rutter; Beethoven’s Symphony No. 9 with the Tallahassee Symphony, Mississippi Symphony Orchestra, and the Lima Symphony; Verdi’s Requiem with the Mississippi Symphony; the Brahms Requiem with Arizona Music Festival, and Handel’s Messiah with the Mississippi Symphony and the Handel Oratorio Society. Filmography Appearances * The Shining (opera) Category:Cast Category:The Shining (opera)